


And I could lie and say I like it like that

by akikosato, NightcoreZorro



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Connor Deserves Happiness, Depression, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drama, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, First Kiss, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin doesn't know how to deal with feels, Gavin has cats, Gavin'll need more than one coffee to survive this, Gay Male Character, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Investigations, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Sumo gives good cuddles, The cats also give good cuddles, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikosato/pseuds/akikosato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreZorro/pseuds/NightcoreZorro
Summary: A murder in the suburbs of Detroit has occured. Gavin Reed is being partnered with Connor and told to go undercover with him. Gavin knows from the beginning on that it'll be a challenge to live with the android but he did never expect it to turn out like that.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

09:43, 07.02.2039

Detroit Police Department

 

A moment of silence fell over the office, while Gavin was blinking and took some seconds to understand what Fowler just said.

"The fuck?" He broke the silence finally and shook his head in disbelief. "Go undercover with this plastic prick?!" Gavin spat and made a derogatory gesture at Connor. "The fuck I'll do! Ask fuckin' Anderson or I don't know who, but, hell, forget it!" Fowler bent forward and gave him an annoyed gaze.

"I wasn't asking you, Reed. This was an instruction, got it? If you want to keep your god damn job you'll better take that choice to work on your hatred for androids, jesus! Think well about it and leave my office, both of you! The file is on Connor's desk." The brown haired android just stood in the office, listening while also analysing the detective some more. He didn’t really have the time to do so yet since his interactions with Gavin up to this point most certainly were rather.. special. Though nothing has really changed since the revolution except from the fact that he _has_ to respect androids rights now. After Gavin's kind of intimidating speech he left the office after him, closing the door behind him. He then proceeded towards his desk, expecting Gavin to follow him. He expected right - at least until Gavin realized that he really followed an  _android_. The brunet stop ped suddenly and hissed .

"Listen, asshole. I'm just doing this because that old goddamn bastard doesn't leave me a chance. We aren't friends and I wish I could say we're no coworkers either." Gavin crossed his arms in defense and tipped with his fingers on his forearm. "So, what do we have, huh?" He focused on the case without leaving him a chance to react to his words. Not being able to answer properly to the words former he shut his mouth and took a quick look at the files laying on the desk. 

“A homicide, we suspect it's committed by a human, which is yet to find out. The victim was an android, an AP700 model, killed in the suburbs of Detroit. Whoever did it, they must have at least some experience with androids.” He said, slightly mumbling because he himself couldn’t quite believe it, after the revolution was such a success.

"The victim.." Gavin rolled his eyes and his voice was full of sarcasm. How should he ever be able to take a murder of a machine seriously ? "What exactly happened that they need  _us_ to go undercover?" He asked. "Why don't you just scan the scene for evidence or god-know what you're doing."

On the inside Connor sighed. He still couldn’t understand why exactly Gavin hated Androids so much and he probably won’t ever understand it. Shortly after he collected himself again he answered with a, now kind of uncertain, tone in his voice. “Well it says, that the convict lives in the neighbourhood and they might have known the _victim_ ” He emphasised the word victim just to see how Gavin would react, “Very well. So it would be too obvious if we just went there to investigate the scenery.”  Connor didn’t even think about sitting down. Ever since becoming a Deviant his mind was running all the time and he couldn’t quite stand, in this case sit, still. “Also it seems like the murder could be connected to earlier ones which were directed at couples.”

Gavin grimaced for a second, but held back a harsh comment. "Oh yeah, I remember. The ones, which you and the drunk bastard couldn't solve, ha?" The brunet wasn't able to hide his bitchiness - but he didn't even want to try. "So we'll.. go undercover as a  _pair_ ?" The older one s hook his head. "Unbe-fucking-lievable."

A shiver ran down his spine. The android didn’t mind putting on a fight with the detective now so he kept quiet. Afterall Gavin just wanted to provoke him even more. “I’m sorry detective, but yes as a  _pair_. But don’t worry this is just as unpleasant to me as it is to you. But it’s only until we find the convict.”  He put away the files now and looked at the smaller man. “The plan is to befriend the other neighbours and potentially find the murderer. Until then we have to act like a couple, in front of the people _and_ at home.” A loud sigh left the throat of the detective and he scratched his scar on his nose.

"Ah, fuck me.." Gavin muttered and finally nodded. "Okay, okay, but.. how exactly do you imagine us to play a couple? I mean.. flirting, kissing, all that stuff?" The corners of his mouth twisted in disgust. Connor threw a, you could even say somewhat annoyed, gaze over to Gavin. He can’t get over the fact, that apparently Gavin is just a big crybaby.  “Yes ‘all that stuff’. If you don’t want to do it, you can just turn in your badge.”  He couldn’t hide his pettiness with this one now that he was allowed to speak his mind.  “And I suggest, we proceed to our home for the next few weeks now.” Gavin gave him a death stare and ignored the fact, that his heart beat a few strokes faster. His feelings were raging in him. The detective licked his lips and squinted a moment away until he shook his head. "Alright tin can. Let's do this shit." The android only nodded his head in approval and had an almost unnoticeable satisfied smile on his lips. Their new neighbourhood wasn’t too far away, maybe a twenty minute car ride, so he headed outside to go to Gavin's car where he continued to wait for him to gather some more things like his belongings and all the stuff he needed. Gavin followed him again, opening his car with a sigh and looked over to Connor.

"You're.. living at Hank 's , right?" He asked, even though he exactly knew that he did, while he sat down and started the engine, car modus on self driving. He really hated that goddamn autopilot driving. Wasn't really driving anymore. Since the engine was humming, loud music of an old rock band filled the car and he turned down the volume a little bit. Gavin's cheeks blushed a bit and he cleared his throat. "We'll drive to your home first, dipshit. So give me the fuckin' address." Connor doesn't need to know, that Gavin knew exactly where Hank lived.

While he was shifting around in his seat, he looked over to the side where Gavin sat and told him the address of Hanks place. He didn't expect him to know the adress anyways, hence the unimpressed tone in his voice. Gavin just nodded and headed towards the just mentioned address without saying a word to the other one. Only when they arrived he cleared his throat to speak up again. "Get a move on and grab some of your stuff. I'll wait here." The android just looked at him in confusion. "Detective, I don't think you understand but I don't need _anything_. " Shortly after that he realised that he might not have said that if he ever wanted Gavin to think of something else of him other than a machine. The shorter man bit his lower lip and sighed heavily. "Okay, listen. If you really want me to play this relationship bullshit you need to cooperate with me.  _Got it?_ Do you have, uhm.. some spare clothes or something like that? 'Cause you can't tell any dumbass that a human, who is in a relationship with an android, is fine with his partner wearing the same crap all day and all night." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not an actor. I just need a.. bit normally or however the fuck you want to say it. Just  _try_ to not be such a.. robot for one time, okay?"

"Okay, got it." He said trying to put a little awkward smile on his lips. "For your information, no I don't have any other clothes. CyberLife only provided me with these clothes." Connor kind of mumbled his last words a bit in embarrassment. Gavin sighed and scratched his scar.

"I can't believe I'm actually offering you that but.. uh, well, we could drive downtown and get you some."

The brunet android looked up, his eyes full of excitement as Gavin said these words.  "Really? You would _actually_ do that? " His dorky voice, sounding like the one of a little child filled Gavin's car. It was obvious that the answer to his 'question' was a Yes.  The detective only nodded in agreement and  started the car once more. "Do not mention it. I'm not doing this for you." He muttered and tapped the steering wheel with his fingertips.

"I just can't see that shitty android stuff anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

 

10:16, 07.02.2039

Shopping mall, Detroit

 

Gavin sighed out loud and ran a hand through his hair, looking at the different shops, which  had  just opened. He was relieved that it was at least relatively empty at this time. Gavin wanted to get done  with as quickly as possible. He hated shopping but sometimes you had to make sacrifices.

"Alright, plastic. Where do you wanna start?" He asked and shoved his hands into his pockets. The android looked around the mall, clearly astonished by everything. After all he's never been able to be in here up until now. As he walked towards one of the bigger shop windows, being fascinated by a hoodie with an adorable dog printed on the front of it, he swerved away from Gavin. Not too much, but still enough for Gavin to notice it. But it wasn't  as if  the distance disturbed him at all. The detective raised his eyebrow and snorted, as he followed Connor's gaze.

"Looks like you're well off in the kids section, huh?" He scoffed and shook his head with a grin.  Connor was torn out of his trance when he heard Gavin talk.

"I was just looking at this because I thought that Alice might like it." He muttered even though one could notice that this hoodie wasn't intended for the girl. Gavin rolled his eyes, but held back a comment. "Yeah, if you say so." His mouth twitched and he shook his head again, trying to hold back the expression in his face. He shouldn't be amused like _that_ because of him. Connor's still an android, even if it was hard to remember in this situation. Gavin tried to convince himself that Connor had to be a good actor. There was no other reason. He was mocking with him. _Dipshit_. The little glimpse of hope vanished from Connor's eyes as he soon realised that they wouldn't actually buy the hoodie. After a few seconds contemplating his options, he just chose to turn away from the window again and proceeded to wander around a little more, not caring if Gavin followed him now.  Gavin just blinked in confusion. He did in fact notice the altered look in his eyes and needed a few seconds, while his gaze was looking back and forth between Connor and the hoodie, while he reminded himself that Connor wasn't human at all and all of that was just for the fucking case. He bit his lower lip and scratched his nose before he followed him again with fast steps.

"You need some  _assistance_ , prick?" He asked as he finally caught up to him.

The only thing the android responded with was a defeated nod. "I guess my model wasn't made for shopping." He tried to make the situation less awkward by desperately trying to pull off a joke. But the detective grimaced at the reminder, that Connor was still an android. "Yeah, I see. Never thought you could look so lost." He muttered. Gavin hesitated a moment, until he grabbed his wrist and dragged Connor with him to the next shop. He gave him a slight push.

"Alright, just.. pick up some clothes and try them on."  Quite hesitantly, Connor walked past him and made his way towards the button-ups. Not wanting to catch anyone's attention he went for one with a hawaiian pattern on it. He thought it was normal after seeing Hank wear these shirts all the time. "Detective? I think I found something."  H e said with a slightly proud tone in his voice as he showed him the shirt he chose.  Gavin's face darkened.

"Oh fuck me, don't tell me you've got the same crappy so-called-fashion-taste like the drunk bastard." He groaned and  pushed back his hair. "I can't watch this." He  claimed and turned away from him, to pick up some clothes instead. After that, he just pushed them against Connor's chest. "Here. Dunno, if that's the right size, but that's at least something normal."

The answer to that was another nod, simply because the android didn't know what to say anymore. He didn't know what to make out of that emotion. Feeling somewhat left alone and embarrassed, he made his way to the changing rooms to try on the clothes. After a short amount of time he returned to Gavin, smiling a bit. "Everything fits. I just think the jeans are a bit too tight.."  He mumbled, feeling another wave of shame hit him.  Gavin looked at him again, slightly amused.

"Great, I don't want to stay here longer than necessary. And if it's to o tight, you 'll have to get  another pair of  jeans." He scratched his neck and his gaze moved slightly to the side, trying to not think about Connor in this goddamn tight  pair of jeans.

Gavin received a slightly intimidated nod while they were looking for some other stuff together before they paid for everything and packed it away.  They got back into the car and Gavin started the engine to drive to his own home.

"You.. can wait here or come upstairs with me.. I don't mind.." He mumbled and got out of the car, while he searched his keys in his pockets.

Within a fraction of a second Connor decided to stay in the car. He didn't want to cause any more inconveniences for Gavin. "I think i'll stay here while you get your belongings. It can't take you too long." He tried to joke around some more to hide the nervousness crawling up his back.  The older one just shrugged his shoulders and closed the door of the car, before he stepped to the house and went inside. He needed some time, until he opend the door again, carrying  a bag over his shoulder and two transport boxes in his arms. Gavin stowed the bag in his trunk and the boxes  in the back seat. Soft meowing sounded from behind while the detective sat down  in his seat again.

"Alright. You've got the address, dipshit?"

Being surprised by the meowing he didn't answer. Instead, he looked at the back seats just to see a tiny cat tr y ing to stick it's head through the lattice. His eyes were filled with awe until he got himself back together.

"Yes, I do." He simply replied.  Gavin eyed him amused and followed his gaze for a moment.

"That's Tabby. That lil' shit always gets in trouble. Evie is the other kitten and the older one is Cookie." He introduced them briefly.

"I can't let them here, so.. deal with it." While he said that, he started his car once more  waiting for Connor to tell him the address, before he drove to their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> There're never enough cats.


End file.
